


Самое лучшее

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Реми не знает, где именно излилось жидким огнем жерло вулкана. Она точно знает, когда.В день, когда Реми впервые переступила порог пожарки.Вот ирония.
Relationships: Ignis Ex/Remi Puguna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Самое лучшее

\- Иди ко мне, - говорит Игнис.  
Она скидывает майку, и между сдавленным стоном, который вырывается из плотно сомкнутых губ Реми, и скрипом пружин кровати проходит ровно три секунды, ровно три шлепка босых ступней о пол.  
«Пол – это лава, - повторяет Реми про себя, покачиваясь на волнах матраса, пока ее избавляют от одежды и очков. - Пол – это лава». Где-то произошло извержение Дизель-Везувия, и весь город затопило, включая эту комнату.  
Нет. Лава – это Игнис. Ее тело, загорелое, горячее, литое, пышет жаром под ладонями, плавит их, плавит руки Реми, губы, язык, всю Реми целиком. Где-то произошло извержение, и вся жизнь Реми превратилась в пылающую муку. Реми не знает, где именно излилось жидким огнем жерло вулкана. Она точно знает, когда.  
В день, когда Реми впервые переступила порог пожарки.  
Вот ирония.  
\- Как ты хочешь, детка? – спрашивает Игнис, и надо что-то ответить, но слова застывают на языке колким крошевом, острым льдом, и язык жжет холодом, будто Реми лизнула стенку морозилки.  
Раньше, в прежней жизни, у них в семье был старенький холодильник, который то и дело выходил из строя, а денег на новый не было. Раньше, в прежней жизни, Реми только и думала о том, как выберется из нее, выкарабкается, обдирая ладони и локти, добьется, заработает, заслужит, пойдет на все что угодно, чтобы стать нужной и важной людям. Несломимой. Незаменимой. Самое стоящее в жизни дается только трудом и кровью. Даром достается лишь дерьмо.  
Если бы десять лет назад кто-нибудь сказал ей, что она пойдет на все ради одного звука хриплого голоса, ради мягкого жара тяжелой груди в руках, она бы рассмеялась ему в лицо.  
Сейчас Реми не может ни рассмеяться, ни заплакать, ни вытолкнуть из глотки хоть полслова. Потому что если скажет: «Мне все равно, как и где, главное – с вами, капитан», - Игнис усмехнется в ответ и разложит ее на постели нежно и уверенно, прошепчет на ухо: «Тогда, для разнообразия, давай-ка на кровати».  
А потом, когда все закончится, быстро поцелует в лоб, натянет одежду и уйдет, забрав с собой тепло, и радость, и смысл - до следующего раза, за каждый из которых Реми готова биться со всем миром насмерть. За каждый из которых она смертельно боится – а случится ли он?  
Реми готова пахать без продыху сутки напролет, но не готова к тому, что в один прекрасный день окажется не нужна той, кто нужна ей больше жизни. Если Игнис уйдет, на губах застынут десятки несказанных слов, Реми застынет сама ледяной глыбой – без эмоций, без страхов, без стонов.  
Игнис осторожно укладывает ее на спину, и из Реми течет словно из выдернутого из розетки холодильника. У капитана родинка возле левого соска и еще одна – на крепком бедре, туго обтянутом джинсами. У капитана мозоль от бильярдного кия на указательном и голос, которого невозможно ослушаться. У капитана сильные руки и ловкие пальцы, у капитана жесткие губы и слишком пристальный взгляд без темных очков. Капитан ест таких, как Реми, пачками на обед. Иногда – в приятно прямом, чаще – в неприятно переносном смысле.  
\- Иди ко мне, - повторяет Игнис негромко, и Реми подается навстречу горячим ладоням, льнет к раскаленному телу жадно, тесно, как только может.  
Чтобы быть ближе, еще ближе, чтобы впитать этот жар и оставить хоть немного, хоть пару капель на неизбежное потом, когда вокруг – и внутри – будут только пустота и холод.  
\- Хочу тебя внутри, - просит Реми и кусает губы, когда меж дрожащих от напряжения бедер скользит широкая ладонь.  
Игнис смотрит в упор, и глаза у нее синие, словно воздух вокруг верхушек гор. Так же высоко. Так же недостижимо.  
\- Хочу тебя больше, - хрипит Реми и вскрикивает, когда в ней оказываются сразу два, а затем и три пальца, сложенные щепотью.  
Она конвульсивно стискивает бедра, ощущая, как сжимается раз за разом вокруг пальцев, как липнут к телу мокрые, смятые простыни.  
\- Хочу тебя всегда, - говорит она, обвивая шею Игнис трясущимися руками, и прячет лицо у нее на плече.  
Реми вылизывает пряные узоры татуировок, гладит влажными пальцами коротко стриженные светлые волосы на макушке, прижимается к упругой и пышной груди, трется затвердевшими сосками, пытаясь коснуться сосков Игнис – больших, светло-розовых, идеально круглых, идеальных, как сама Игнис, - пока над ухом не раздается тихий выдох:  
\- Что еще, детка?  
Реми пойдет на все что угодно. Даже на правду.  
\- Хочу тебя насовсем.  
Она откидывается на подушки, стискивая стучащие зубы, зажимает израненный льдом и исступленными стонами рот. Отворачивает лихорадочно горящее лицо, пока Игнис смотрит своими невозможными глазами, прижимается своей невозможно большой грудью, нависает, не произнося ни слова, и бесконечность спустя наконец мягко обхватывает подбородок Реми, разворачивая к себе.  
\- Хорошо. Я перевезу вещи в конце недели, - отвечает Игнис, а потом моргает, и ее идеально прекрасное лицо идет рябью и оказывается очень близко. – Детка? Я сказала что-то не так? Твоя квартира ближе к работе, и я решила, это будет удобней. Если хочешь, переедем ко мне. Реми, пожалуйста, не плачь. Просто скажи мне, как ты хочешь, и я сделаю.  
«Самое стоящее в жизни, - думает Реми, глотая слезы и пытаясь отдышаться, но у нее почему-то никак не выходит. – Самое стоящее в жизни, ради чего нужно надрываться и подыхать – чушь собачья. Лучшие вещи достаются даром. Нет, не даром. В подарок».  
Она облизывает соленые губы, пытается криво улыбнуться, но выходит, видимо, из рук вон плохо, потому что Игнис садится на край кровати и рассеянно трет кончиками пальцев тонкую складку между светлых бровей.  
\- Все время боюсь не понять, как ты хочешь. Все время боюсь, что тебе надоест. Все время боюсь, - повторяет она вполголоса.  
Игнис трет и трет лоб, машинальным движением поправляя давно снятые темные очки.   
– Я слишком авторитарна в рабочих отношениях. Думаю, и в личных тоже. В общем, не подарок. Ты плачешь поэтому? – беспокойно спрашивает она, и Реми плачет, и смеется, и стонет, обхватывая Игнис за плечи и роняя на постель рядом с собой.  
\- У тебя рука была мокрая, - бормочет она сбивчиво, и щеки окатывает брызгами лавы. – А теперь и лицо тоже.  
Игнис сцеловывает улыбку с ее губ, шепчет в приоткрытый рот:  
\- Пока еще не все. Хочешь устроиться на нем, детка?  
\- Хочу сделать тебя мокрой, - отвечает Реми, и кровь в теле превращается в огонь, когда Игнис покорно позволяет уложить себя и стянуть узкие джинсы и хлопковые боксеры, обнажив восхитительно гладкую промежность с легким золотистым отблеском над лобком.  
Она вздрагивает, стоит Реми плотно прижать ее ладони к постели и с нажимом провести языком по влажно блестящему от смазки, пульсирующему клитору.  
\- Мне очень нравится, что ты здесь так хорошо выбрита. Хочу в следующий раз побрить тебя сама. А потом вылизать. Вот так. Можно? - Реми собирает влагу языком, не забывая трахать себя пальцами.  
\- Договорились. В следующий… правее… раз, - выталкивает Игнис с трудом, а потом запрокидывает голову, дергает Реми за волосы и стонет так громко, так отчаянно, что Реми кажется, она сейчас переломает себе сама все пальцы.  
Или сожжет дотла. Неважно. Уже не важно.  
Игнис крупно дрожит, закрыв глаза, издает судорожный вздох и вслепую тянет Реми на себя, укладывает сверху, прижимается сухими губами к мокрому рту, и стоны становятся общими, воздух – общим. И жизнь – тоже.  
\- Хочу тебя навсегда, - говорит Реми и сползает ниже, касается губами ложбинки между тяжелых грудей, ловит языком быстрое биение сердца, ласкает кончиком родинку у соска, пытаясь разобрать ее вкус.  
Игнис молчит и гладит Реми по голове, и тогда она неохотно отрывается от сладкой соленой кожи и тихо спрашивает:  
\- Чего хочешь ты?  
\- Бояться как можно дольше.  
В глазах Игнис нет ни страха, ни недосягаемой высоты, лишь сонное тепло, и Реми осторожно произносит, не понимая пока – но обещая себе непременно понять:  
\- Разве это не плохо? То, что рядом со мной ты боишься?  
Игнис обнимает ее так крепко, что ответ становится не нужен, но он звучит – и звучит в ушах Реми еще очень, очень долго:  
\- Все, что я чувствую рядом с тобой – самое лучшее.


End file.
